Biskreign Estate
Far deep within Vuerula Forest, settled a prominent home of prestigious people; known as the Biskreign Family. This house is built in a pretty large area of the forest. However it can not be found purposely or coincidentally due to the enchanted shroud put upon its works. Those who often seek to find the home, either become lost within the forest, or slaughtered by the ferocious beasts that roam it. The estate is a two story home, that consists to look like some sort of lodge, built into the ground itself. The entrance has the appearance of a cabin, at the base showing the insignia of the Biskreign Family. A symbol that represents the title; 'Beasts within the Forest.' The estate houses many different animals, primal predators, and harvest calf's living in harmony, due to its resident members of the family, they beasts live in respect, they understand the mutual food chain, so there is no aggression when one animal eats the patron of another, it is the natural order of things around here. Just as life give's it also takes for the circulation of its unity and progression, inside the home, the members must walk down some spiraling stairs leading to the underground center and interval halls leading into bed-rooms, bathrooms, kitchens, and dining rooms. All with specific designs made for and by the resident owners. Pride Biskreign It was some time in the night that the Dragon of Biskreign was disturbed, something was able to quell the Dragon's tranquil slumber. His being in the home of Biskreign, the estate to be exact, in his room and sprawled out on his own bed. The male merely wearing only pants while his right hand hung over the side of the bed. On the floor were a series of scratches, pieces of wood missing from the floorboards as if a beast had struggled in the confines of the room. There was a moment where Pride's body twitched, then it shot upwards in a quick movement and he snarled. '' ''Something sent the Dragon into a fit, almost a rampage, his left hand was tossed to the side in a swift punch. The impact shattered through the wall, where his fist penetrated the surface. Cement and rock crumbled under the grasp of the unsanctioned blow, then it was still. All was quiet in the room, except for the easy breathing of the male. It became apparent that this was a reoccurring event, there were multiple blows in the walls of his room. "Not again..." He said to openly to break the eerie silence that he had created. At the head of the bed was a window that led outside, it was cracked which allowed for breeze to enter through and pass along the scents of the night. The chill of the night air passed against the light brown of his skin, carrying with it the scent of animals. His nostrils flared once when he breathed in the new scent, something familiar and unfamiliar to him. The forest had claimed another soul that night, but where and for what reason? Pride then remained as he were, with his hand clenched and lodged into the depths of the wall, till morning came. Sleep was unable to find him again once his slumber was disturbed, it was with the morning rise that the light embraced the back of his form. Bringing with it a warmth that was all too welcome at the expense of the lashes and scars upon his back. Finally moving, his head seemed to turn slowly towards the window so that his right eye could glance. The dark brown hue seemed to dilate and contract, shifting about as if something had caught his gaze. His nose, what bit of it was shown, raised at the scent of blood. Even though he was some distance away, he could see the disturbed toil of the ground and the scent of fresh blood in the air. It was a seductive pleasure to take in so early in the morning, but his brother was able to take delight in spilling first blood. "I suppose he'll want to talk." Pride said before finally removing his hand from the wall, a bit more rubble crumbling under his might. Slipping out of bed finally, he wore only pants to bed and pants to travel around their home. There was an open of the door before his being had left the safety of the unseen room, then a soft close. Pride now venturing down the stairs towards the front door, ready to begin a new day. But more importantly, he was ready to pass time before he could find himself back in bed. Caschile Biskreign Caschile pounced upon the long path way leading up to the doors of the Biskreign Estate, the crackling flames on the outer sides of the home pushed outward, his humanoid form taking place, a strange mannered alteration of his physiology. His fur shifted back into the skin, a coat, and pants frabricated around him. His paw, now becoming five digits, and a palm to course around the knob of the door. Pulling it, and allowing the warm of the entrance to be revealed, a pack of his wolves bounding from above, atop the roof, and over the fences, some at the entrance, bringing in the stock of bear meat they tore from their recent, arrogant victims. '' ''"Morning, brother.. I've been reported of a new breed like you and I, has been born.." The wolves, circulated the entire area, settling and resting their belly into the snow, licking the paws, and fur, Caschile, walked up to his brother, and stood along side him. Only to tilt his head towards the damaged area of their strong, and durably built home. Only to see parts of it, crumbled, and broken apart by Pride's slumbering rage. His hand pressed to the wood of the home, a stressful nerve shot. Turning to look towards his brother in an intensive stare. His hand scrapped off the wall, taring the bark off their home in an aggressive swipe towards his brothers noggin. A comical smack aside his head, his voice raised in a growl. "I keep having to tell you, stop breaking the home apart... I keep having to find new wood!" His capered tone, and lower toned growl like a wolf version of Mufasa. Turning back to step down the steps of their home, gesturing his brother to come with him. His body shifting back into it's wolf form, telepathically telling four wolves to go out and hunt this new breed. They sniffed the air, and shot out into Vuerula Forest. His head turned back towards his brother. / Take to the skies, and see if you can find it from an ariel view. O' and don't eat it. / He said to his brother telepathically, launching himself into the Vuerula forest to go in search for the new breed, his wolf form quickly fading into the underbrush of the forestry. Pride Biskreign "Good morning." He said in reply to his brother's own greeting. Pride's stature remained composed and collected when his brother hit him aside the head. However, the comical gesture seemed to cause no immediate reaction. There was just a thud of contact, barely even causing his cranium to move, almost as if he hadn't notice that his brother had struck him. "Not my fault you get more wood and the result is the same." He said with a simple wave, dismissing the matter as if it were unimportant. "But yes, I've felt the new breed's presence and something.. else." His wolves have taken into the brush and he followed his brother down the steps. Carefully placing his foot onto the frozen surface, left, right, left. /There's someone with.../ Their communication was cut off when he had taken off into the deep brush in search. There was a simple sigh from the male left standing before he leaned forward. Falling to the ground so that his palms to press to the surface and sprawl his fingers outwards. Preparing himself for a shift, his bones beginning to snap and pop out of place. Completely rearranging themselves to accommodate a new form, new size. With the increasing shape and mass of his figure, bones all mangled before aligned into shape, his color changed into a gleaming silver. The beast that now stood in front of the home was easily two times as large, the silver scales all shimmered in the wind. There was a snort release from the dragon's nostrils, which blew out steam onto the snowy surface. His form was compact and sturdy, with his wings reaching a diameter of house as a whole. His eyes a sparkling ruby, gleaming into the open air with a dreadful gaze. Facing upwards, he opened his maw and released a bellow that shook the house and even the ground in his wake. The roar ripped through the air and disturbed the falling snow. Raising upwards onto his hind legs, displaying the under belly of his form which was a lighter tone of silver. From within his mouth, the dual lines of razor teeth were all a clean pearly white. His forearms raised lightly from their sides, before he jumped with his hinds. Pushing off the ground and in unison with the first succession of flaps from his wings. Disturbing the air under him, the beast took flight upwards into the air towards the forest. The beast was on it's way.